Twisted Fairy Tale
by professionalhatstand
Summary: Don't! he's Harmless! Hermione, he's a werewolf! creid Steven. takeing an object he stabed the beast in the back... Hermione cried. Her tears mixed with his blood. His blood mixed with the rain. She stared in amazment at who was before her. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Hope you like it! Please, please review. Short story! Biased off of Beauty and the Beast **

Twisted Fairy Tale

On that lonely and solemn night Hermione, just so happened, by chance of fate, to be out in the woods. While the moon shone down upon the forest, she made her way through the forest. The howling cry of a wolf in the distance seized her attention. Were-wolfs had become more and more common over the ages. No night was safe to travel.

Hermione went cold with fear. Nervous sweat covered her body. Rushing she tried to make her way out of the forest. Unfortunately the beast had heard her movements and was soon on her trail. Running as fast as her legs would allow she slipped and stumbled through the trees. She could now hear his approaching foot steps. She was almost at the village. With one last rush of energy, she hastened out into the village.

A were-wolf stood in a clearing, the silver moon rays shining on his back. He was hunting for prey when, he caught sent of a woman's scent. Howling in anger, he started to make his way towards her. Hearing her soft movements, her attempts to flee, he rushed after not wanting to lose her scent. Trees rushed passed yet he still followed her. She was about to reach the village. She ran into the village. The wolf stopped and watched her run. He didn't feel like slaughtering a village tonight. a feeling inside him told him to stop and the forests edge.

Hermione leaned against a pub wall, her heart racing. Even from her position outside, she could hear the heated conversation inside. A group of men where discussing a particular were-wolf that had supposedly destroyed many villages. Hermione shuddered as, she thought about her encounter tonight. She stood there still catching her breath when the men exited the pub.

"Hello Hermione," came the deep voice of Blaise Zabini.

"Hello Blaise," she replied.

"Considering there's a particularly dangerous were-wolf running around suppose you let me walk you home," he offered.

Hermione sighed. "Okay." The two walked down the dirt path towards Hermione's house. They crossed over a small bridge leading over a small creek. A short way away you could see Hermione's house atop a hill. It was made from a dark wood that covered the walls and roof. Windows lined the house, and the front yard was neatly mown. When they reached it Blaise pulled open the door and gestured for her to enter.

Hermione walked into her own home. The scent of vanilla tickled her nose. Her house wasnt large it was an ordinary home with average furniture, but it was home.

"How about I stay here tonight and watch over you. I'll make sure nothing happens to you," asked Blaise.

"No thanks Blaise. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine," she rejected kindly.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving then," he muttered disappointed. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye," she replied as she watched him walk out her front door. She sighed. Walking into her room with her queen sized bed, she slid off her clothes. Getting into bed, she pulled the covers over her and lay there thinking. As she stared out the window she could have sworn she saw something run across the farthest hill. With that still on her mind, she slipped into the world of dreams.

Hermione awoke the next morning to a beautiful sun shinny day. Her sleep from the night let her awake fully alert. Stretching her arms in the air she slid out of bed. Walking into the bathroom she slipped off her night clothes and turned on the water. When the tub was ¾ of the way full she turned the water off. She stepped into the luke warm water and moaned in pleasure at the relaxing sensation.

All of her mussels loosened as, she sat in a relaxing position. Taking the scented bar of soap, she ran it over her smooth pale skin. The bar of soap was slippery and smooth as it rubbed on her skin. Bubbles formed on her skin and then disappeared as she rinsed them in water.

After her skin was clean she took the shampoo and massaged that into her hair. She made sure she reached her scalp. After her whole body was clean, she drained the now less warm and less clean water as she removed herself from the tub. Picking up on of the towels that hung on a rack, she began to dry herself.

The towel smelt of fresh pines, the scented soap she used to wash her towels with was a special concoction that she had created. The soft fluffy material felt like a cloud pulled down from the sky.

When she was dry she made her way into her room and picked out a pair of jeans and a camisole. Slipping these on after her underwear and bra she made her way out of her room. As she entered the kitchen she immediately she went to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs. Humming a tune that her father used to sing to her she began cooking the eggs.

The room smelled of cooking food and was filled with the sound of Hermione's humming. As she finished the eggs she placed them onto a clean plate. Taking the plate to the table she started eating her breakfast.

The eggs where evenly cooked and the taste was just right. She smiled at her own talent.

When she had finished she cleaned the dish and was starting to put it away when a knock come from the door. Placing the plate in the cabinet she was about to yell come in but the person had already let himself in.

"Hello Hermione," came the voice of a tall well built man.

"Hello Steven," Hermione replied.

The man called Steven was tall with broad shoulders. He had a masculine body, black hair, and dreamy brown eyes. He was anything a girl would want, and he fancied Hermione.

"I hate to go but Steven I need to get to the bookstore," Hermione told him.

"Good, I'll accompany you,' Steven said enthusiastically.

"Oh you don't have too," Hermione said.

"Oh, but I insist," he said stubbornly.

"Well, okay," she agreed.

Together they walked out of the house. They passed the towns people, Hermione said hey to every one of them.

As Steven passed a group of towns girls and winked at them. Three of them fainted. Hermione shook her head.

Walking in to the book store she greeted the owner. "Good morning, I've come to return the book I barrowed."

"Finished already?" he said surprised.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" she told him. "Have you got anything new?" she questioned looking around.

The bookseller laughed, "Not since yesterday."

"That's all right. I'll borrow... this one," she said to him picking out a book from the shelf.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" he exclaimed.

"Well it's my favorite!" she told him. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" she muttered daydreaming.

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" he said handing her the book.

"But sir!" she objected.

"I insist!" he told her smiling.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" she cried happily giving him a warm hug. She walked out of the book story happier than before.

Taking the book from her Steven opened it. "How can you read this? There's no pictures!" he said.

"Well, some people use their imaginations," she told him annoyed that he hadn't given her back the book yet.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books," he told her throwing the book into the mud. "And paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Hermione glared at him while picking up the book and cleaning the cover.

"It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking," he continued.

"Steven, you are positively primeval," she said.

Steven put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Why thank you, Hermione. Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," she told him uninterested. With that she brushed his arm off of her and started back towards her house. It was obvious the feeling where on sided between them.

When she reached home she walked in the front door to be greeted by her best friend Harry Potter.

"Harry!" she cried as she ran to embrace him. They pulled each other into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curious.

"I'm passing through here I thought I might as well stop and my dearest friends house," he told her. She smiled and hugged him again.

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"Only until tonight," he told her sadly. Her face drooped slightly.

"Well we must make best of the time that we _do _have," she announced.

"What's that in your hand," Harry inquired.

"I got a new book. Harry, do you think I'm odd?"

"Hermione Granger, odd? Now where did you get that idea?" he asked confused.

"Oh I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to," she told him.

"What about Steven, he seems like a handsome man," Harry commented.

"He's handsome all right, rude, and conceited and… Oh Harry he's not for me," she almost yelled.

"Okay, I get it, sorry I mentioned him," Harry said smiling at her fury.

The two spent t he day catching up on lost time. They only got to see each other every few months, if they where lucky. They talked of many things sharing recent adventures and whom they fancied and what not.

"You don't like anyone?" cried Harry in disbelief.

"They just aren't the right ones," Hermione said dreamily.

Harry pushed her, "You really have been reading too many books."

Hermione laughed and pushed him back.

As the day progressed they made their way outside to watch the sunset. Sitting upon a hill Hermione laid her head on Harry's should and his head upon her. They sat in silence and watched as the sun kissed the horizon. The atmosphere became depressing as they both relized it was time for Harry to be off.

The two waited till the last glimmers of light could no longer be seen and waited a little longer even still before they even moved an inch.

Finally Harry shifted as a sign for Hermione to get off him. reluctantly, she removed her head from his shoulder.

In silence they moped back to Hermione's house. Harry put his finger to his lips a let out a shrill whistle. It seemed that out of nowhere a large black horse almost resembling a dragon it way appeared.

"Hello Blade," Hermione greeted the thestral.

The creature trotted over to her and nuzzled her face happily. Stroking the side of his neck she pressed her forehead to his. She kissed the skull shaped scar on his forehead. Walking over to Harry she pulled him into a tight loving hug. Her eyes stung with tears.

"I'll miss you so much," Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione do we have to go through this every time," Harry complained. Hermione could hear his voice waver and knew he was trying to fight back tears. They where best friends and it was killed them to be apart.

The hug seemed like an eternity, but seemed only a few seconds to them. When they finally broke apart Hermione kissed Harry on the lips for the first time. He looked surprised, but he understood it meant nothing. She loved him, as a friend. He felt the same way about here.

Blade whinnied in jealousy. Hermione laughed and gave him a big hug too.

Hermione sadly watched as Harry mounted Blade. "Good bye, Hermione, and take care while I'm gone," Harry said with a heavy heart.

Hermione didn't reply. She couldn't stand too. Harry, understanding, left on his thestral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Thanks all reviewers!**

Chapter 2

Hermione soon after Harry left entered her house. In a depressed state Hermione collapsed onto the couch. Reaching over she grabbed the book she recently got and opened it. It fell open to the first page.

Hermione began to read; Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that

there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

When she closed the book a crack of lighting split the sky. Hermione jumped. Looking out the window she realized it was soon to rain. Instantly Harry popped into her mind.

'I hope he'll be okay,' she thought concerned.

Harry rode off into the distance. Looking up he noticed storm clouds moving in. "We'd better hurry Blade," Harry urged. After a few minutes Harry looked around confused. "We seemed to be lost," he said worriedly. Blade snorted as if to say, "Well, that's apparent."

"We should be there by now, maybe we missed a turn. I guess we should have taken…. Wait a minute," Harry said lifting his wand. The light illuminated a sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia.

"Let's go this way," Harry told his thestral pointing to the right. Blade looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left.

"Come on Blade, this is a short cut we'll be there in no time," he encouraged the animal. Giving a thestral sigh the creature cautiously goes right.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Blade? We'd better turn around...and...Whoa...whoa boy, whoa Blade. Oh, oh! Look out!" yelled Harry. A swarm of bats fly from the trees towards the two. Blade takes off at a charge blundering through the forest until he nearly runs off a cliff.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady," Harry tries to calm the thestral. Finally Blade bucks Harry off. "Blade!" Harry yelled as Blade runs away leaving Harry at the edge of the cliff. "Blade?" he said weakly. "Oh no!" Harry said looking up. Wolves are approaching him their beady eyes glinting hungrily. Immediately Harry gets to his feet and runs away all the while he is chased by a hungry pack of wolves. Stumbling Harry falls down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. Grabbing the locked gate he tries to shake it open. Pulling out his wand he quickly mutters a spell to unlock it. Harry slips inside just in time to escape the wolves.

Rain begins to fall. Running to the castle Harry bangs on the door. "Help," he yelled. Slowly the door creeks open and cautiously he enters the darkness. "Hello, hello," Harry called.

A candle and clock stood near by and listened as the lost boy called out.

Barely whispering the candle said, "poor chap, must have lost his way."

The clock, also whispering, said "keep quiet, maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?" asked Harry looking around. Hair where beginning to stand on his neck. He had a bad feeling about this place.

"Not a word Lumiere, not a word!" hissed the clock.

"I don't mean to intrude but I've lost my thestral and I need a place to stay for the night," Harry told the darkness.

The candle, or Lumiere, gave the clock the look like he was a child who had just found a lost puppy. "Oh, Cogsworth, have a heart."

"Shush, shush, shhhh," hushed Cogsworth the clock placing his hand over Lumiere's mouth. Lumiere promptly proceeds to burn the clock's hand with his lit candle hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ouch!" Cogsworth yelled in pain.

"Of course monsieur your welcome here," Lumiere greeted.

"Who said that?" Harry asked confused. Harry picked up to candle not realizing he was the speaker.

Lumiere tapped him on the shoulder, "Over here."

Spinning Harry looked in the direction of the tap. "Where?" Lumiere taps Harry on the head. Looking at him Harry yells and drops him to the floor in surprise.

"Allo," Lumiere said welcoming him.

"Oh, amazing, what an interesting spell," Harry commented.

Hopping over the clock, Cogsworth, said, "Now you've done it Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy----arrgg!" Harry picked up the clock to examine him.

"How is this spell done?" Harry asked fiddling with the clock.

"Put me down at once," demanded Cogsworth. Cogsworth begins to laugh when Harry touched the bottoms on his feet. He begins to wind the spring on the back of Cogsworth's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Harry opens the front of Cogsworth and begins to play with his pendulum. Cogsworth slams the door shut on his finger. "Sir, close that at once, do you mind!" yelled the clock indignantly.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a clock that ...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!" Harry sneezed in the Cogsworth's face, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Harry sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.

"Oh, your soaked to the bone monsieur, come, warm yourself by the fire," Lumiere offered.

"Thanks," Harry said to the candle. Lumiere and Harry head towards the den, with Cogsworth running after them.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you

Here," warned the clock, a shadowy figure watching from overhead and rushes off as the trio enters the den. "I demand that you stop ...right...there!" Yelled Cogsworth tumbling down the steps.

Harry takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.

"Oh no, not the master's chair!" yelled the clock as the footstool rushes him barking up a storm. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" he said worriedly.

As the footstool shushes to Harry he greets him with, "Well, hello there buy." Harry props his feet on the dog/footstool. A coatrack enters and removes his cloak.

"What service!" Harry said happily.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and-" Cogsworth tried to say but was run over by the anachronistic Indy Car sounding teacart of Mrs. Potts.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time," said the friendly teapot. Quickly she pours tea into a cup who hops over to Harry's open hand.

From the face down position on carpet Cogsworth's yell was muffled. "No! No tea, no tea!"

"Ha, ha! His lips tickles, momma!" giggled the teacup.

Harry was started by the cup. "Oh! Hello!" he said.

The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Lumiere's flames and the fire in the fireplace.

Cogsworth dives for cover. Mrs. Potts begins to shake. Chip, the teacup, jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his mother.

"Uh oh!" Chip whispered.

**Hey hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
